Ha-NeulBTS
by 23ValeryCH
Summary: una historia entre Bangtan boys y tu


1.Vida y locura.

Todo empieza con una niña Sang Ha-Neul que con tan solo unos cinco años creía que la vida parecía hermosa era una niña inocente después de todo; con unos grandes ojos negros, cabello descuidado y largo, una sonrisa contagiosa y unos hoyuelos hermosos.

Corría con una cubeta llena de ese liquido esencial para el humano, el agua. Se paseaba entre la gente, que se encontraba trabajando, con tierra árida adentrándose entre los espacios de sus dedos, el sol era sofocante eh inaguantable pero para los trabajadores eso no tenia que ser de importancia.

Al llegar a su destino -el cual era el lugar donde su padre trabajaba- se detuvo, dejándole la cubeta llena de agua a un lado a su padre Sang Dahyeon, un hombre que trabajaba de día cumpliendo con la condena que algún día acabo con su padre pero eso ya era sopa de otro plato.

Dahyeon mamá dice que se apure a trabajar, la comida pronto estará lista —le aviso la pequeña, una cosa que le disgustaba a Ha-neul era llamar a su padre por su nombre, quería llamarlo papá como sus amiguitos le decían a sus padre pero no.

La situación de los Sang era delicada, verán Dahyeon por culpa de un crimen que literal no había cometido, se vio obligado a una vida de trabajos forzados por el resto de su vida...no quería atar a su mujer y su hija a una vida igual de miserable que la de el, la madre de Ha-neul lo entendió y no se casó con Dahyeon, temiendo que se descubriera su plan Ha-neul fue educada para que llamase a su padre por su nombre, de ahí la situación.

10 años, si Ha-neul ya tenia 10 años, en los cuales solo se dedicaba a llevarle algo de beber a su trabajador padre, poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de toda la miseria que le rodeaba, sin embargo en ese preciso momento, Ha-neul se sentía muy celosa, desde hace nueve meses atrás, sentía celos hacia lo que seria su hermano menor, no quería que le quitara el amor de su mamá y de su papá, también no quería que su futuro hermano sufriera por hambre así como ella lo vivía.

Entonces vio a su papá, su cara era de completa ilusión, los huesos se le marcaban gracias a la mala alimentación, pero ver que Dahyeon veía la puerta de madera vieja con alegría, le hizo sentir un poquito dudosa, prefirió ver a otro lado encontrándose con una rota ventana la cual dejaba entrar gotas de lluvia, mientras el cielo lloraba.

Entonces el rechinido horroroso de la puerta llamo su atención.

—¿co-como están? —musito su padre con evidente angustia...pero ¿por que?.

Vio como su tío negó con la cabeza, ¿que significaba eso? no era una niña como todos esperaban y tal vez era un niño? —lo lamento hermano —

Se quedo estática, vio como su padre lloraba se sintió mal, le costo ver como su padre lloraba; con sus pequeñas manos tomo la mano de su papá, sin saber que ella también se encontraba llorando.

El cielo...lloraba.

¡16 años ya! ¡pero como pasaba el tiempo! era un hermoso día despejado, sin nubes pero claro como cada principio del mes, se avecinaba algo tremendamente desagradable, Ha-neul suspiro con pesar para luego cambiar su cara por una mas alegre.

—¡joheun achimibnida! —le regalo una sonrisa siendo observada por su madre que de nuevo estaba embarazada, esta vez su padre y Ha-neul la cuidaban día y noche, el anterior...aborto se había dado a una gripe que cada que estornudaba le iba quitando agua al bebe, no sabían y su tío -el cual no había terminado sus estudios de medico- no pudo hacer nada por aquella niña. —¿como están? —le pregunto.

—bien han... —le oyó suspirar pesadamente —¿es hoy verdad? —la pelinegra menor bajo la mirada con cierta tristeza.

—si...p-pero ni creas que voy a dejarte ir, no quiero que veas eso —ha-neul negó con la cabeza repetidamente —eh visto que los guardias solo se asoman por las ventanas.. si te vas al cuarto a tejer no podrán verte, ya lo hemos echo otras veces —le dijo la chica, se alisto y tocaron fuerte la puerta como si quisieran tronarla, hoy habían venido mas temprano que de costumbre así que su madre fue al cuarto, Ha-neul abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla.

—es hora —aviso el oficial, el cual tenia unos ojos bastante fríos la chica camino evitando mirarlo —¿alguien mas vive contigo? — pregunto o mas bien exigió saber el oficial.

—m-mi madre pero...ella ya se ha adelantado —trato de controlarse pero temblaba levemente de miedo, los pasos del oficial se escucharon cerca pero dejo de temblar cuando vio al oficial irse sin emitir palabra alguna, camino junto a los demás preparándose mentalmente para lo que vería a continuación fue entonces; cuando empezó a oír gritos de desesperación, pidiendo piedad, todos los del campo de concentración y los ciudadanos cercanos habían sido reunidos con un solo objetivo recibir una lección mas, ver un sufrimiento mas.

Una muerte mas.

—Mii Gon —empezó de nuevo esa voz la cual le causaba pesadillas escalofriantes —es acusada de escuchar música y de acuerdo al artículo numero 145, usted recibirá el castigo de muerte —cerro los ojos no queriendo ver, solo se oían los sollozos de la mujer, el sonido que emitieron las armas al ser cargadas le causo escalofrios se avecinaba el fin de una vida mas, luego cuando se escucharon los disparos Ha-neul soltó todo el aire contenido. No se atrevió a abrirlos solo se dio la vuelta y se retiro para su casa justo como todos los demás lo hacían, sus labios temblaron levemente aun no lograba acostumbrarse.

17 años nada realmente importante para celebrar contando la manera en que vivían, para Ha-neul solo era otro día mas.

Tomo la cuchara con un poco de comida, su pequeño hermanito había sido acostumbrado desde antes a comer cosas solidas, la leche no podían dársela era demasiado cara y para el mísero trabajo de ha-neul apenas si mantenía su hogar no podía darse esos lujos. — a ver~ abre la boquita daehyung — el bebe que solo tenia unos 6 meses de nacido la abrió gustoso, comiendo lo que su hermana le brindaba. —¡eso que obediente dae! —le felicito acariciando su suave mejilla.

Habría aclarar que ya era de noche, la ciudad de Kaesong se tiño de total obscuridad, entonces a sus oídos llego el sonido de unas llaves chocando con la desgastada cerradura de la puerta, Ha-neul dejó la cuchara a un lado y corrió a recibir a su padre, tenía la manía de recibir a las personas con una reverencia.

—¿Cómo le ha ido hoy dahyeon? —le pregunto con un distintivo tono de amabilidad en su voz.

Su padre se masajeo el cuello—bien...¿como se porto Daehyung? —cargo al infante con cariño, Ha-neul sonrió.

—como todo un angelito…—pero había algo que le inquietaba mucho, su tío el cual se había ido de Corea del norte y no sabían prácticamente de él, fue el primero en arriesgarse a irse y hasta ahora no daba señales de vida, seria difícil que se comunicaran pero eso no quitaba la angustia de los Sang. — ¿t-te comunicaste con mi tío? — vio como asintió con la cabeza se le iluminaron los ojos emocionada, su padre saco un pedazo de papel, algo arrugado, con dificultad empezó a leer era un milagro que entendiera aquellas palabras ya que en realidad no había asistido nunca a una escuela.

"hermano, te escribo en este viejo pedazo de papel para avisarte, que muy pronto todo estará listo para recibir a mis sobrinos, al otro lado de la frontera, le pague lo suficiente a un guardia para que los saque de ahí, conseguí el dinero justo…pero mientras estén a salvo de toda esa pesadilla hare lo que sea, el viernes a las 3:00 A.m. Daehyung y Ha-neul, tendrán que estar frente a la plaza, lo siento hermano, todavía tendrás que esperar un poco mas."

Miro a su padre, con lagrimas tratando de ser retenidas— N-no..iré, no puedo dejarte atrás— habló con pesar en su voz, afligida.

Sintió como era tomada de los hombros—Sang Ha-Neul—le dijo—Se que no quieres irte de aquí pero nos descubrieron y posiblemente el martes los procesen para que también trabajen y esta vez nos encierren en el campo de concentración para no salir nunca mas. —ahora la sorpresa ya no estaba en su rostro, sino mas bien la tristeza y desesperación.

Abandonar su tierra…su hogar, sus costumbres, era difícil y sobretodo mas difícil dejar a su padre atrás.

Bajo la mirada con lagrimones, sin embargo la aguda risa de su hermanito pequeño le hizo soltar uno de esos bufidos de alegría cuando alguien intenta animarte, justo como Daehyung —esta bien…iré pero..¡tienes que venir con nosotros lo mas rápido que puedas! —le respondió la chica quitándose los lagrimones.

Ha-neul tenia miedo de irse, llegando a Corea del sur ¿Qué pasaría? Miles de ideas nada agradables llegaron a su mente atormentándola, tomo a Daehyung y lo acostó en el pequeño colchón con maderas alrededor para que no se saliera.

Luego se acostó arriba de lo que era su cama, la cual no eran mas que dos cobijas pero la pobreza en la que se encontraban hundidos no les permitía para mas.

Con preocupación Ha-neul solo rodo y rodo durante la amarga noche.

Viernes 2:56 A.m.

Ha-neul cargaba a su pequeño hermanito el cual se encontraba tapado con cobijas gracias al infernal frio de aquella noche, la chica de 17 años veía a su padre con un sentimiento de aflicción.

Dahyeon al verla así le pico la mejilla— oye.. van a estar bien— le dijo su padre tratando de levantarle los ánimos, miro su rostro en intento de memorizarlo detalle a detalle su olor a carbón fue lo que nunca olvidaría, lo que siempre la acompañaría, sabiendo que esa despedida seria por bastante tiempo…mucho tiempo.

En eso llego un joven vestido de militar, con facciones duras.

Lo primero que le vio fue esos rasgados ojos negros después sus delgados labios y al final sus anchos hombros, claro sin exagerar—ya es hora— les aviso el militar en un tono monótono.

Dahyeon les dio un diminuto beso en la frente y los vio marchar perdiéndose entre la luz lunar y el estrellado cielo.

 _protegelos ...Hana_


End file.
